Adeventure Team Seven And Nenden With Friends
by NamikazenFahri
Summary: Saat Mengembalikan Komik Naruto Milik Naufal Tiba - Tiba Terdengar Suara Seseorang Yang Bilang / " Hey Dobe Jangan Berisik" / Genre : Adeventure / Genre 2 : Friendship Bersama Nenden Dan Naufal Bisakah Naruto Hidup Tanpa Jurus Ninja Dan Menyembunyikan Identitas Nya Pada Semua Warga Konoha
1. Chapter 1

**Adeventure Naruto And Nenden With Friends Chapter 1**

 **Karakter OC : Nenden , Gilang , Yupi , Aji , Agi , Naufal Dll**

 **Karakter Utama : Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura ,**

Di Desa Paningkiran Tempat Nenden Dan Teman - Temanya Tinggal Bersama Nenden Yang Sedang Memegang Smartphone Nya Yang Sedang Melihat Komik Naruto Online Seperti Biasa Yang Dia Lakukan Setelah Membaca Komik Naruto Nenden Pun Ke Rumah Dahabat Kecilnya Namanya Naufal Rafif Juliardi

"Hai Naufal Eh Loe Sibuk Gak Boy " Tanya Nenden Sambil Melambaikan Tangannya Ke Arah Temanya Itu

"Yah Enggaklah Mas Bro Emang Ada Apa Datang Ke Sini " Jawab Naufal Sambil Membukakan Pintu Untuk Friends nya

"Oh Iya Ini Buku Bolanya Sama Komik Doraemon Dan Komik Naruto Shippuden Yang Gue Pinjam " Ucap Nenden Sambil Memberikan Komik Dan Bukunya Itu

"Oh Ini Lagian Juga Ini Chapter Lama Ada Yang Baru Chapter Naruto Gaiden" Ucap Naufal Sambil Mencari Komik Kesukaan Temanya Itu Di Rak Yang Penuh Buku Komik

"Nah Ini " Ucap Naufal Sambil Memberikan Komiknya Pada Temanya Itu

"Oh Thank You Boy " Jawab Nenden Sambil Tersenyum

Nenden Yang Hendak Pulang Ke Rumahnya Pun Berhenti Mendengar Suara Yang Tak Asing Baginya Suara Itu Pun Semakin Keras

"Hei Diam Kau Dobe Jangan Berisik "

Suara Itu Pun Semakin Jelas

"Hey Boy Apa Kau Dengar Suara Itu " Tanya Nenden

"Iya Aku Dengar Tapi Suara Siapa Itu Bro " Jawab Naufal Sambil Mendekati Suara Itu

Tap Tap Tap Tap ( Emangnya Kaya Zaman Edo )

"GYAAAAAA" Teriakan Seorang Berambut Pirang Raven Dan Pinky Itu Sukses Membuat Kami Berdua Kaget

"Tuh Kan Dobe Kita Ketahuan " Ucap Orang Berambut Raven Itu

"Heh Itu Kan Teriakan Yang Kita Buat Bersama - Sama Ttebayo " Ucap Orang Berambut Pirang

"M-memang nya kalian s-siapa " Tanya Naufal Dengan Nada Terputus - Putus

"Oh Kami Ini Ninja Konoha Dattebayo " Jawab Naruto

"Iya Kami- " Ucap Sakura Kata - Kata Sakura Pun Terpotong Oleh Nenden

"Tunggu Kami Tahu Kalian Siapa Pasti Naruto , , Sasuke , Dan Sakura Ya " Ucap Nenden Sampai Membuat Tim 7 Kaget Dengan Kata -Kata Nenden

"H-hehehe Boy Pasti Aku Lagi Mimpi Jadi Cubit Gua Ya " Ucap Nenden Dengan Gugup

"Awwww Sakit Sekali " Ucap Nenden Yang Memegang Pipi Nya Yang Di Cubit

"Ini Bukan Mimpi Bro " Ujar Naufal Yang Berusaha Meyakinkan Nenden Bahwa Itu Bukan Mimpi

"Iya Aku Percaya Aja Sih Boy" Kata Nenden

"Lagian Juga Kenapa Kalian Bisa Di Sini " Tanya Naufal

"Jadi Begini Saat Kami Melawan Madara Tiba - Tiba Kami Terhisap Portal Aneh Saat Kami Semua Membuka Mata Kami Berada Seperti Di Gerbang Konoha Saat Kami Masuk Mereka Bilang Kami Aneh Dan Saat Kami Bertanya Mereka Bilang Ini Desa Paningkiran Kamipun Terkejut " Jelas Sakura

 **TBC**

 **Maaf Ya Sebelum Nya Kalo Update Fanfic Yang Lain Agak Telat Mungkin 1 Hari Lagi Untuk Road To Sasuke And Sasuke Shippuden Ya**

 **Silakan Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adeventure Team Seven And Nenden With Friends Chapter 2**

"Hmm Mereka Bilang Kalian Aneh Karena Pakaian Kalian " Ucap Nenden

"Memang Ini Di Mana " Tanya Sasuke

"Ini Di Desa Paningkiran Dan Di Indonesia " Jawab Naufal

"Dan Di Sini Kalian Harus Tidak Menggunakan Jurus Ninja Agar Tidak Dicurigai Atau Kalian Akan Masuk Polisi " Ucap Nenden

"Polisi Apa " Tanya Naruto

"Polisi Itu Adalah Pemberantas Kejahatan Seperti Penjahat Dan Teroris " Jawab Naufal

"Ohh " Ucap Mereka Bertiga

"Oh Iya Ngomong - Ngomong Kalian Harus Ganti Pakaian Kalian " Kata Naufal

"Dan HeadBand Nya Di Lepas Agar Kalian Tidak Terlihat Aneh " Tambah Naufal Sambil Mencari Baju

"Kalian Harus Masuk Sekolah Agar Tidak Aneh Dibilang Nya " Kata Nenden

"Sekolah Itu Apa " Tanya Sakura

"Sekolah Itu Tempat Pendidikan Sama Seperti Akademi Tapi Di Sana Banyak Teman Lho " Jawab Nenden

"Baiklah Aku Ingin Masuk Dan Berkenalan Dengan Teman Baru " Kata Sakura

"Baiklah Tapi Kalian Bertiga Ingin Tidur Di Rumah Ku Atau Rumah Naufal " Tanya Nenden

"Gimana Kalau Naruto Sama Aku Dan Sasuke Dan Sakura Sama Naufal Adilkan " Usul Nenden Tengan Cengirnya

"WHATT SO YOU FUCK " Kaget Naufal Dia Akan Tidur Dengan 1 Perempuan 1 Laki - Laki

"Yosh Baiklah Ini Sudah Jam 6 Kita Harus Sholat Bro " Tanya Nenden

"Iya Ayo Apa Kalian Mau Ikut " Ajak Naufal Pada Ketiga Temanya Itu

"Tidak Ah Kami Bertiga Di Rumah Saja " Jawab Mereka Bertiga

Setelah Nenden Dan Naufal Ke Rumah Naufal

"Nenden Aku Harus Pakai Baju Ini Ya Untuk Ke Apa Itu Se-Sekolah Ya " Ucap Naruto

"Iya Tentu Saja Dan Kau Harus Pakai Tas Dan Bawa Buku Bukunya Ada Di Meja Kau Pakai Saja Yang Itu " Jawab Nenden

"Apa Itu Nenden Kotak Bergambar Itu Kok Gambarnya Bisa Bergerak Dan Itu Sakura - Chan Terjebak Aku Harus Menyelamatkanya " Ucap Naruto Yang Bersiap - Siap Mengeluarkan Kage Bunsin No Jutsu Nya

"Hey Kau Jangan Hancurkan TV Nya Itu Cuma Film Kau Tidak Tahu Ya " Ucap Nenden

"Tv Apa Itu" Tanya Naruto

"Itu Alat Untuk Menonton Film " Jelas Nenden Dengan Malas

Naruto Pun Tertidur Di Kasur Di Bawa

Di Pagi Hari Yang Cerah

Jam Menunjukan Pukul 5 Pagi Nenden Pun Sarapan Oh Ya Tak Lupa Membangunkan Naruto Yang Susah Dibangunkan Pun Terjatuh Dari Kasurnya

"Ittte Sakit Dattebayo " Ucap Naruto Yang Baru Jatuh Dari Kasurnya

"Makanya Bangun Jam 5 Dong Agar Kagak Terlambat " Ucap Nenden

"Memang Berangkat Sekolah Jam Segini Akademi Juga Jam 9 Dan Kenapa Aku Sudah Lulus Akademi Masih Harus Ikut Sekolah " Tanya Naruto

"Hey Walaupun Lulus Akademi Kau Harus Masuk Sekolah Tahu " Jelas Nenden

Nenden Pun Menuju Rumah Naufal Dan Berangkat Bersama Agar Tidak Membuat Keributan Di Desa

"Aku Tidak Sabar Ingin Melihat Sekolah Seperti Apa Ya " Ucap Naruto

"Duh Lama Sekali Kita Menunggu Kita Melakukan Apa Sih Disini Benda Apa Itu Kencang Sekali " Keluh Sakura

"Hey Sakura Kalau Kau Melangkah Kau Akan Tewas " Ucap Naufal

Jalan Pun Sepi Nenden Dan Friends Nya Pun Langsung lari dan piket tepat waktu

"Hosh Hosh Capek Sekali Eh Shika " Ucap Naufal Sambil Melambaikan Tanganya

"Heh Naufal Kau Kenapa Sepertinya Lelah Sekali " Tanya Shika

"Cie Cie Pacaran Nih Kamu Sama Shika Kayak Romeo Sama Juliet " Ucap Nenden Naufal Yang Mendengarnya Langsung Merona Merah

"What Kau Bilang Apa Aku Gak Punya Pacar Di Umur Muda " Ucal Naufal

"Sudah Lah Nenden - Kun Naufal - Kun " Ucap Sakura

"Eh Pak Guru Datang " Teriak Ara

"Iya Ayo Masuk Semua " Ucap Eshel

"Anak - Anak Kita Kedatangan Teman Baru Silakan Pekernalkan " Kata Bapak Fahrul

"Arigato Sensei Saya Uzumaki Naruto Impianku Melampui Gelar Hokage Terdahulu " Ucap Naruto

"WHAHAHAHAHA" Tawa Semua Murid Nya

"Aku Sakura Haruno Impian Ku Menikah Dengan Seseorang Yang Ku Sukai " Ucap Sakura Agak Malu

"CIE CIE CIE PASTI SASUKE NIH " Teriak Semua Murid Membuat Sakura Blusing

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha Impian Ku Menjadi Hokage " Ucap Sasuke Agak Dingin

Semua Murid Tercengo Kecuali Nenden Dan Naufal Yang Menepuk Jidat Nya

"Baiklah Murid - Murid Kali Ini Pelajaran MTK " Ucap Pak F ( Disingkat Aja )

"Baik Pak " Ucap Para Murid

"Eh Naruto Kau Harus Bilang Guru Jangan Sensei " Bisik Naufal

"Iya Iya " Jawab Naruto Terpaksa

"Nenden MTK Apa Itu " Tanya Sasuke

"Mtk Itu Yah Matematika " Jawab Nenden Membuat Sasuke Ber-Oh

"Baiklah Kerjakan Soal Ini Soal Himpunan Sampai 10 " Kata BF

Setelah 1 Jam Setengah Pada Belajar BF Terkenal Dengan MTK Nya Yang Sangat Suka

 **TBC**


End file.
